tfnfandomcom-20200213-history
TFN 004
7:13:25 PM Caleb: So previously You all entered the city of Bore , met the captain of the guard and then went investigating a factory for signs of making spell infused coins. 7:14:51 PM Caleb: While there you discovered two individuals one of whom got away, the other being a golem that seems to have taken a shine to Dorid, you then got a place to stay in town a safe house maintained by the guard. 7:15:26 PM Caleb: Does anyone have anything they want to do that evening or night or do we want to skip to the next morning? 7:16:13 PM *** Loom wanted to work on making a way for the golem to talk. *** 7:18:09 PM Caleb: Give me a roll with Tinkers tools. 7:18:41 PM *** Dorid would have helped with this! And eventually probably fell over to sleep. Literally fell over. *** 7:19:22 PM Caleb: I will give you advantage if Dorid is helping. 7:19:35 PM Loom: Okay, that'as a 17 then.)) 7:19:47 PM *** Dorid helps! *** 7:20:43 PM Caleb: Givre me a constitution save Dorid. 7:21:08 PM Arakas: ((Carl has betrayed us!)) 7:21:44 PM Dorid: ((Uhoh!)) 7:22:13 PM Dorid: ((I'm not signed in yet! It took me forever to figure out how to change my nick on new Evil Skype!)) 7:22:27 PM Dorid: ((One sec!)) 7:22:59 PM Dorid: ((5! WOO!)) 7:23:42 PM Caleb: Dorid helps for about 2 hours and then collapses on the workbench passed out. 7:23:54 PM *** Dorid snores. *** 7:24:41 PM Caleb: Loom continues working till morning and gwets a working mouth that should be linked up to the spark of whatever intelligence Carl has. 7:25:24 PM Dorid: ((WOOO, AFTERMARKET MODS!)) 7:26:39 PM Caleb: So It is now early morning as Loom finishes. 7:26:57 PM *** Arakas will come down, in his PJs. *** 7:27:10 PM Arakas: Yawns "How goes it?" 7:27:19 PM *** Dorid snores. *** 7:27:32 PM Loom: Carl has a mouth. … theoretically. 7:27:53 PM Arakas: "...do we wanna test it out? ...that came out wrong." 7:28:08 PM Arakas: "Morning Carl. How are you, today?" 7:28:30 PM *** Dorid snorts and squirms a little, and then sits up. *** 7:29:23 PM Caleb: Carl looks at Arakas. but doesnt say anything. 7:29:48 PM Loom: I think Dorid should ask him something. 7:30:06 PM Arakas: "That does fit the pattern. You capable of speech yet, sleepy head?" 7:30:19 PM Dorid: What's wrong with my head?! 7:30:29 PM *** Dorid touches it to make sure it's still there! *** 7:31:46 PM Arakas: "Aside from your hair needing to be brushed, nothing. I was just teasing you." 7:32:03 PM Arakas: "Anyway, Carl has a new mouth and we thought he might like to talk to you." 7:32:06 PM Dorid: Oh. 7:32:17 PM Dorid: Hello, Carl! Can you talk? 7:34:20 PM Caleb: Carl: ...YES...ORDERGIVER. 7:34:34 PM Caleb: the voice is a little loud and an absolute monotone. 7:34:51 PM Arakas: "...oh wow, this is delightful." 7:34:55 PM Dorid: You can call me Dorid! 7:35:30 PM Caleb: Carl nods 7:36:21 PM Arakas: "...ok...he talks now. Good job, Loom." 7:36:47 PM Dorid: That's much nicer! 7:37:32 PM Loom: I can adjust the volume. 7:37:55 PM Arakas: "I don't know. I find the bombast rather charming." 7:38:14 PM Arakas: "Although, he might frighten the mages when we take him by, later today." 7:39:31 PM Dorid: Do you think so? Maybe we had better add more clothes. 7:39:41 PM Dorid: What do you think, Carl? 7:40:24 PM Caleb: Carl: UNKNOWN. 7:40:43 PM Arakas: "...I'm not sure he has opinions. I think he just defers to you." 7:40:44 PM Dorid: I don't know either! 7:40:58 PM Loom: Who created you? 7:41:22 PM Caleb: Carl: FIRST ORDERGIVER 7:41:36 PM Dorid: Were they nice? 7:41:49 PM Caleb: Carl: UNKNOWN 7:42:06 PM Arakas: "Do you remember their name?" 7:42:23 PM Caleb: Carl: FIRST ORDERGIVER 7:42:36 PM Dorid: What did other people call them? 7:45:27 PM Caleb: Carl: SUMMONER. 7:46:02 PM Arakas: "...well, at least that's a title." 7:46:11 PM *** Loom finally relents and adjusts Carl's volume. *** 7:46:18 PM Dorid: I wonder what he summoned! 7:46:55 PM Dorid: Or who! 7:47:10 PM Arakas: "...Carl, who or what did he summon?" 7:49:45 PM Caleb: Carl: Unsure. 7:50:03 PM Dorid: What color was his skin? 7:51:01 PM Caleb: Carl: Unknown parameter what is color? 7:51:27 PM Arakas: "...wow, that's a hard question there." 7:52:00 PM Dorid: Oh, it has to do with what things look like! This one's red, this one's orange. This is brown. This is purple! 7:52:10 PM *** Dorid has mixed up red and orange. *** 7:52:24 PM Arakas: "...I don't think that's helping, Dorid." 7:52:32 PM Caleb: Carl: No difference seen. 7:52:48 PM Dorid: Maybe we can upgrade Carl's eyes, too! 7:53:29 PM Loom: I think he just sees in grayscale. 7:53:46 PM Arakas: "Won't help him remember what his creator looked like, though." 7:54:06 PM Dorid: No, but colors are nice! 7:54:30 PM Arakas: "I think our best bet is still to take him to the college. At least then, they can see just what sort of magic made him and we can get a better idea." 7:55:18 PM Dorid: As long as they don't hurt him! 7:55:59 PM *** Loom nods. *** 7:56:37 PM Dorid: Do you think you can give him eyes that work better, Loom? 7:57:05 PM Loom: It'll take time, but I'll start working on it. 7:57:17 PM Dorid: I can help! Unless I fall over again. 7:58:03 PM Loom: Humanoids require rest, I understand. 7:58:25 PM Arakas: "I think I can assist with that, actually. I'm pretty good with small machines." 7:58:42 PM Arakas: "Not building them, necessarily. More breaking them. But still." 7:58:53 PM Dorid: Rest is good! 8:00:22 PM Arakas: "...granted, we never said we'd take him straight to the college." 8:00:32 PM Arakas: "And there's this festival to check out." 8:00:47 PM Dorid: I want to see the festival! 8:02:24 PM Dorid: And I'm sure Carl does too! 8:02:36 PM Arakas: "What say you, Loom?" 8:04:31 PM Loom: It's the whole reason I came here in the first place. 8:04:51 PM Arakas: "Alright, Dorid, tell Carl to come along. We have festivities to attend to!" 8:05:09 PM Dorid: Carl, do you want to go to the Festival with us? 8:06:34 PM Caleb: Carl: will follow Dorid. 8:06:53 PM Dorid: Hooray! 8:07:01 PM *** Arakas heads towards any music or food smells he comes across. *** 8:07:37 PM Caleb: So heading towards music and food smells you are approaching the city center. 8:09:42 PM Dorid: Is that music? 8:10:09 PM Caleb: Once you get within an hour it starts to get fairly packed even though it is just midmorning there are vendors of all sorts everywhere. You passa couple different stages with either event schedules or music going on, many food vendors and a lot of carnival game stands. 8:10:21 PM Arakas: "You've never heard music before?" 8:10:34 PM Dorid: Are you sure that's what it is? 8:10:50 PM *** Dorid is making kind of a weird face. *** 8:10:54 PM Loom: PRetty sure that's music. 8:10:58 PM Loom: Something wrong? 8:11:43 PM Dorid: ... I'm sure they'll get better once they've practiced! 8:12:51 PM Arakas: ((Sorry guys, just a sec. Class registration just started. 8:14:15 PM Arakas: ((You can keep going, I'm just gonna go quiet for a bit)) 8:15:20 PM Loom: (WHat kind of music is it?) 8:19:06 PM Caleb: (( by the stage you are closest too? Just a typical ballad with backup instruments.)) 8:21:53 PM Arakas: ((Something has gone wrong, I need to contact someone)) 8:22:03 PM Arakas: "...what does music sound like where you are from?" 8:22:28 PM Dorid: Better than that! I don't know. I'm not a very good singer. 8:22:33 PM Dorid: Or I'd show you! 8:23:01 PM Arakas: "...do you dance to music where you're from?" 8:23:15 PM Dorid: Of course! 8:24:43 PM | Removed 8:25:06 PM Loom: This message has been removed. 8:25:06 PM *** Loom is watching Carl. *** 8:25:54 PM Arakas: "...well, it sounds pretty good to me." 8:26:20 PM Caleb: Carl is looking around and seems ready to fight. 8:26:20 PM Dorid: Oh! I'm sorry! I hope your ears get better someday! 8:27:16 PM Loom: You might want to tell Carl to relax, Dorid. 8:27:45 PM Dorid: Relax, Carl! We're here to have fun! You should have fun! 8:28:19 PM Caleb: Carl visibly relaxes. 8:28:37 PM Caleb: Carl: unknown parameter, what is fun? 8:29:11 PM Dorid: Um... it's when you do things that make you happy! 8:30:20 PM Dorid: Like doing nice things for people, or dancing, or learning new things! 8:32:18 PM Arakas: "Can you be happy, Carl?" 8:33:08 PM Arakas: "You wanna dance, buddy?" 8:33:49 PM Caleb: Carl: unknown. 8:35:44 PM Caleb: You are drawing some attention at this point mainly Carl and his outfit and voice while his voice is normal speaking volume the monotone and the conversation seems to be attracting some looks. 8:36:36 PM Loom: His consciousness is still fairly simple. If it can grow, it will need time. 8:36:55 PM Loom: So he's not likely to know much beyond what he was created for. 8:37:15 PM Dorid: What were you created for, Carl? 8:39:02 PM Caleb: Carl: Defend Home, attack outsiders, follow orders. 8:39:17 PM Arakas: "What home?" 8:39:26 PM Dorid: I think you need new purposes! 8:40:25 PM Caleb: Carl: where first ordergiver made this unit. 8:40:50 PM Arakas: "...could you remember how to get back there on your own?" 8:41:42 PM Caleb: Carl: Way to home is known. 8:42:17 PM Arakas: "...let's keep that in our back pockets, maybe." 8:43:03 PM Dorid: All right, but I do think we need new purposes for him! Attacking outsiders isn't nice. 8:43:30 PM Caleb: Carl: awaiting orders 8:46:00 PM Arakas: "How about we play some games, then? Find a nice ring toss or something. I bet Carl's great at that." 8:47:49 PM Dorid: What's a ring toss? 8:48:16 PM *** Arakas looks for one. "You try and throw a ring around a stick. If you do it, you might win something." *** 8:48:30 PM Dorid: That sounds hard! 8:48:43 PM Caleb: give me an investigation check Arakas 8:49:48 PM Arakas: ((21)) 8:51:50 PM Caleb: You easlily among a couple other game booths find a ring toss manned by a male half orc. 8:53:17 PM Caleb: Ring toss operator: step right up 2 copper for 3 throws win a stuffed toy of your selection. 8:54:18 PM Arakas: "Sounds like a good deal to me. Wanna try, Carl?" 8:54:53 PM Dorid: See? It's fun! 8:55:14 PM Caleb: Carl: Throw ring? 8:56:00 PM Arakas: "Yeah. Here, I'll lay down two copper for my man." 8:56:08 PM Dorid: Try to get it around the stick! 8:56:19 PM Dorid: It's practically impossible though! 8:56:29 PM Loom: Loom watches Carl's performance appraisingly. 8:57:31 PM Caleb: Carl goes for the first toss and itflies over the stick and bounces off the back of the tent. 8:57:47 PM Dorid: Good try! 8:57:55 PM Arakas: "...a little too much oomph, there. Try a lighter toss." 8:59:08 PM Caleb: the next shot goes way to wide and hits a passerby in the arm they glare at your group and move on quickly. 8:59:18 PM Dorid: Sorry! 8:59:21 PM Caleb: (( he rolled a nat 1)) 8:59:41 PM Dorid: It's all right, Carl! Still a good try! I mean, it's the first time you've done it, and it's quite hard! 9:00:33 PM Caleb: Third shot flies over the top of pole and the ring goes almost all the way through the back of the tent. 9:01:13 PM Arakas: "Aw, it's ok, buddy. Not bad for a first try." 9:01:23 PM Caleb: Ring toss operator:: your friend has quite the throwing arm there. 9:01:28 PM Dorid: Wow! You're very strong! 9:01:41 PM *** Dorid pats Carl on the back! *** 9:01:45 PM Arakas: "He works out. How about two more copper and I have a go?" 9:02:08 PM Caleb: Ring toss operator: ok then. 9:02:21 PM Caleb: he takes your copper. 9:02:27 PM Caleb: give me a dex check 9:02:49 PM Arakas: ((17)) 9:02:55 PM Dorid: Trying new things is part of fun! 9:03:24 PM Caleb: it lands right on the stick. 9:03:34 PM Caleb: give me another dex check 9:03:45 PM Arakas: ((16)) 9:04:03 PM Caleb: this one joins the other, one more dex check 9:04:16 PM Arakas: ((Not as good, 13)) 9:04:39 PM Caleb: this one almost makes it but bounces right off the top. 9:04:52 PM Dorid: Wow, that's very close! Amazing! 9:05:01 PM Loom: Very impressive. 9:05:01 PM Caleb: Ring toss operator: well done you can pick from any of these prizes. 9:05:48 PM Caleb: he indicates a row of medium sized stuffed animals mainly farm and sea creatures. 9:06:06 PM Caleb: Ring toss operator: Anyone else want to try? 9:06:36 PM Arakas: "Let me see...not enough for the gelatinous cube...Can I have that stuffed chicken?" 9:07:02 PM Dorid: Do chickens normally come in purple? 9:07:19 PM Loom: Only when there's magic involved. 9:07:29 PM Caleb: Ring toss operator: Its yours, have a good festival. 9:07:51 PM Arakas: "Or the farmer's kids got ahold of some dye and thought they'd have some fun." 9:08:06 PM Dorid: I like purple! 9:08:41 PM *** Arakas hands it towards Dorid. "Well, here you are, then. You can even name it." *** 9:08:55 PM Arakas: "Unless, of course, you wanna try at the toss?" 9:09:47 PM Dorid: Wow! 9:09:55 PM Dorid: No, I like the purple chicken! 9:10:05 PM Dorid: How do you normally play with it? 9:10:17 PM *** Dorid bites it curiously, but not too hard. *** 9:10:48 PM Arakas: "Normally you hug it and sleep with it. Sometimes you pretend it's a tarrasque and attack other, smaller toys with it." 9:11:09 PM Arakas: "...biting's a new style, though." 9:11:34 PM Dorid: It doesn't taste very good! But hugging it is nice. 9:11:36 PM *** Dorid does hug it. *** 9:13:12 PM Arakas: "Biting should either be saved for food or if you find a very special friend whose into it." 9:13:38 PM Dorid: Very special how? 9:14:09 PM Arakas: "Sexy special." 9:14:34 PM Arakas: "Also, I just realized we never had breakfast. Anyone wanna grab...a "bite"?" 9:15:34 PM Dorid: Sexy, okay! 9:15:43 PM Dorid: I like food! 9:17:00 PM Loom: I'm not hungry. 9:17:06 PM *** Loom might have made a joke. *** 9:17:27 PM Dorid: Does Carl have to eat food? 9:17:53 PM Arakas: "...I get the sense only you and I eat, Dorid." 9:18:09 PM Caleb: You see a couple vendors nearby serving various carnival foods, various things on sticks, various fried things and one stand selling pickles. 9:18:28 PM Dorid: Pickles! I've heard of pickles. They're made of cucumbers. 9:18:47 PM Arakas: ((Fried pickle chips?)) 9:18:53 PM Arakas: (( :) )) 9:19:58 PM Caleb: (( I dislike you :) , but yes actually that would definitely be a festival food option at the pickle stand.)) 9:20:16 PM Arakas: (( :D )) 9:20:24 PM Arakas: "Pickles for breakfast, then." 9:20:42 PM *** Arakas buys two pickles for Dorid and himself. *** 9:21:10 PM Caleb: (( 1 copper will cover that)) 9:21:17 PM Caleb: perception checks 9:21:45 PM Dorid: ((3. I DON'T SEE ANYTHING.)) 9:21:54 PM *** Dorid tastes the pickle and makes a really weird face. *** 9:21:56 PM Loom: (24, I see it all.) 9:22:11 PM Arakas: ((19, I see some of the things)) 9:22:20 PM Arakas: "...not for you, huh?" 9:24:29 PM Dorid: I don't know! 9:24:32 PM *** Dorid licks it again! *** 9:24:49 PM Arakas: "...you're supposed to bite it." 9:24:56 PM Dorid: Oh! 9:25:08 PM *** Dorid tries biting it and tears off a nice big chunk, chewing it! *** 9:26:23 PM Dorid: It's weird! 9:26:31 PM Arakas: "...don't look now, but I think we're being followed by one of the constructs." 9:26:39 PM Dorid: I thought it would be chewier! 9:27:57 PM Loom: Carl. Whre are you going? 9:28:07 PM *** Loom is looking at someone in the crowd. *** 9:28:20 PM Dorid: Carl, don't go! 9:28:52 PM Arakas: "...Carl?" 9:29:01 PM Caleb: Carl stops moving. 9:29:23 PM Dorid: Carl? Are you okay? 9:29:30 PM Dorid: Loom, what's going on? 9:30:08 PM *** Loom points into the crowd. "That cloaked person from the factory." *** 9:30:28 PM Dorid: Did he hurt Carl? What'd he do? 9:31:00 PM Caleb: You all see the figure moving quickly away from the festival. 9:31:22 PM Loom: Don't know, just noticed Carl walking toward him. 9:31:36 PM Dorid: Carl, are you OK? 9:31:39 PM *** Arakas pursues him. *** 9:32:24 PM Caleb: Carl: yes Dorid 9:33:02 PM Dorid: Oh good! 9:33:11 PM *** Dorid hugs Carl and then runs after Arakas. "Follow me!" *** 9:34:07 PM Caleb: If you are running give me dex checks to succesfuly get around the crowd. 9:34:27 PM Arakas: ((Not great. 12.)) 9:34:40 PM Dorid: ((21!)) 9:36:22 PM Loom: ((16! Which is not bad for my -1.)) 9:37:13 PM Caleb: Dorid and Loom you overtake Arakas who gets obstructed by a passing group of children Carl is following you at a slower pace. 9:37:35 PM Dorid: Hi! 9:37:58 PM Caleb: you two just get through the crowd and see the figure run into an alley. 9:38:10 PM Arakas: "After him!" 9:38:38 PM *** Arakas tries to keep pursuing with the others. *** 9:40:04 PM Caleb: At this point I would say you have all caught up right outside the alley they turned down. 9:40:56 PM *** Loom is going down the alley. *** 9:41:06 PM *** Arakas too *** 9:41:37 PM *** Dorid too! *** 9:42:46 PM Caleb: You see the figure standing at a door way at the end of the alley, hearing you all approach he will stop messing with the door and reach for their pocket. 9:44:07 PM Caleb: roll me initiative for timing purposes. 9:44:32 PM Arakas: ((Ah, the classic R20 screw. 8)) 9:45:07 PM Loom: ((4. Ah, Cleric initiative.)) 9:46:51 PM Dorid: ((12!)) 9:47:04 PM Caleb: The figure vanishes and a coin drops to the ground. 9:47:36 PM Arakas: "Of fucking course." 9:47:38 PM Caleb: (( sorry they had a 14)) 9:47:42 PM Loom: That is not getting old at all. 9:48:24 PM *** Arakas will pick up the coin and just make sure it's like the others. *** 9:49:02 PM Dorid: Maybe we should buy a net! 9:49:05 PM Dorid: Are you OK, Carl? 9:50:40 PM Caleb: Carl: yes 9:51:02 PM Arakas: "Net's starting to sound good." 9:51:23 PM Dorid: Good! 9:51:25 PM *** Dorid hugs Carl. *** 9:51:30 PM Dorid: Maybe we should go to the college! 9:51:38 PM Loom: Carl. What do you know about the coins you were making in the factory? 9:55:34 PM Caleb: Carl: Coins have magic I bring them back home. 9:55:59 PM Arakas: "...I think Dorid's right. Enough stalling. Let's go find the experts." 9:57:18 PM Caleb: Carl seems to indicate the door at the end of the alley when he says home. 9:57:50 PM Arakas: "............huh." 9:58:01 PM *** Arakas will check the door for traps and locks. *** 9:58:01 PM Dorid: Let's go look! 9:58:35 PM Caleb: roll investigation Arakas 9:58:57 PM Arakas: ((OH COME ON! 7)) 9:59:18 PM *** Dorid helps! ((20!)) *** 10:01:09 PM Caleb: Its an old lock and it looks like it has been busted and repaired a couple times the door also looks like it was booarded up and sealed Dorid you indicate some strange markings on the door to Arakas. 10:01:54 PM *** Loom stands back. *** 10:02:25 PM Arakas: "You think those are magical, Dorid?" 10:02:47 PM Arakas: "Wait...wait I know this." 10:02:57 PM Arakas: "...oh find me in the alps." 10:03:17 PM Dorid: Alps? 10:03:41 PM Arakas: ((Do I see anything that looks like a sliding door or peep hole? Something that someone might watch us through?)) 10:04:21 PM Caleb: You dont see anything. 10:04:44 PM Arakas: "...this is a Thieves' Guild entrance." 10:05:09 PM Dorid: Oh! ... would they do this? 10:05:35 PM Arakas: "I don't know. I don't see how it would advantage them." 10:06:26 PM Loom: Maybe he's just using a safehouse. 10:06:57 PM Arakas: "...wait...sorry, got my grammar wrong." 10:07:03 PM Arakas: "I am having a VERY bad week." 10:07:15 PM Arakas: "...this is saying it's off limits to guild members." 10:07:30 PM Arakas: "...which is somehow even more interesting." 10:08:32 PM Dorid: Well I'm not a member! I don't think. 10:09:16 PM Arakas: ((Finally! A good roll!)) 10:09:32 PM Caleb: the door unlocks without any problem. 10:09:47 PM Arakas: "Well, I say we take a quick peek, then." 10:09:49 PM Loom: … probably paying the guild to turn a blind eye, then. 10:10:47 PM Arakas: "Indeed. No offense, but let me go ahead just a bit, so I can scout it out. I think I can move a bit more quietly than you." 10:11:00 PM Dorid: All right! Come on, Carl! 10:11:44 PM *** Arakas will sneak ahead. *** 10:11:59 PM Arakas: ((12 stealth. :( )) 10:12:25 PM Caleb: opening the door there is just darkness. 10:12:35 PM Caleb: (( who has darkvision?)) 10:12:48 PM Arakas: ((I do)) 10:12:58 PM Loom: ( I do not, weirdly.)) 10:13:30 PM Dorid: ((I do!)) 10:14:01 PM Caleb: Arakas and Dorid you see this isnt a room it is a starwell leading down you dont know how far. 10:14:59 PM *** Dorid heads down the stairs! *** 10:15:40 PM *** Arakas will as well. *** 10:17:49 PM *** Loom follows in the dark! ***